Sorry, I Fell In Love With You
by LastTimeAround
Summary: Cheating on Jade with Cat was never a good idea because triangles are never easy, especially if it's with your girlfriend's best friend.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters.**

**Flames anon or not will be laughed at and deleted. :)**

"Just try it." Beck tried to convince his good friend Cat Valentine.

"No, Beck!" Cat declined once again and tried to stand up.

Beck just pushed her back down onto her knees. "Come on," Beck pleaded. "It's just like a lollipop."

"Well I do like lollipops." Cat giggled and did a few experimental licks to the head of Beck's length. Cat was still to innocent and naïve to realize that Beck was using her.

After awhile Cat put her entire mouth around his dick and bobbed her head up and down. It was only a few minutes before Beck came in her mouth and forced his whole dick into her mouth.

"Swallow all of it. Don't miss a drop either." Beck commanded thrusting into her mouth with his hands tangled in her hair.

Cat swallowed his white fluid and stood up, wiping her mouth. "Yum." Cat said, smiling.

Beck smirked and kissed his girlfriend's best friend.

That was only the first time Beck had made Cat do something like that. Jade had stopped putting out after she went on a celibacy kick and Beck couldn't stand it. He had thought of asking Tori but knew that she would end up telling Jade, being the goody two shoes she is. Cat wouldn't tell Jade if Beck asked her to. He realized she would probably have no idea she's doing anything sexual or intimate with her best friend's boyfriend so he wouldn't have to worry.

Tori had invited the entire gang to Karaoke Dokie after she found out the old owner had sold it. They had all planned to meet at Beck's trailer in his parent's driveway. She was the first one there and Beck had told her to make herself at home and that he'd "be right back" but that was about twenty minutes ago.

She stared his is dirty fish tank and the fish that were now floating upside down. She eventually grew bored and walked around the trailer. She fell back onto the bed after pulled out a book from the bookshelf.

"That's one of my favorites." Beck's voice suddenly played from the doorway. Surprisingly, Cat didn't startle.

"It looks boring." Cat said, tossing the book to the side.

"Let's go inside my parent's house. Tori and Andre are here." Beck said, already on his way out.

"Kay-kay." Cat said before following Beck up the driveway into his parent's home.


	2. Friday Night Bitch Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.**

**Flames, anon or not, will be laughed at and deleted. **

By the time Beck and Cat had gotten inside, Andre had his arm around Tori's shoulder and her head was on his neck. Sure, Tori and Andre were just friends but Cat's inner romantic hoped for something in the range of "secret lovers".

You know what they say, looks like a duck and acts like a duck…

"When are we leaving?" Andre asked, changing the channel on the television.

"We'll leave as soon as Jade, Robbie and Rex get here." Beck said, closing the front door.

"What about Trina?" Tori asked.

"What about her?"

"Good point."

"_You can go to hell, girl. You better watch yourself. I'm feelin' feisty alright. Friday night bitch fight_." Jade sang her favorite Ke$ha song as Andre ordered his third round of buffalo nuggets.

"I can't believe they'd let a song like this be sung here." Cat shook her head at the profanity.

Beck put an arm around Cat. "It's not so bad." Beck tensed as Jade stared at them. Yes, she trusted Cat more than Tori with Beck but she was still a jealous girlfriend.

"_Friday night bitch fight._" Jade finished the song, throw the mike at the annoying DJ and immediately sat down next to her boyfriend, kissing him.

Cat sighed as she watched the couple.

"It's alright, Cat," Tori assured her. "You'll find someone." Tori looked at Andre and smiled.

"_Lemme tell you 'bout this girl I met, she be lookin' nice so we all made bets. Hey fellas, I'mma go get her. It'll be me goin' home with her._" Beck sang an old Varsity FanClub song, "Love in the Club".

Jade was glaring at Cat instead of paying attention to her boyfriend. Jade had noticed Cat and Beck had gotten a lot closer in the last month. Slight cuddling, duets in class, etc. Jade didn't like it.

**A/N- Okay I have had **_**MAJOR**_** writers block with this chapter. I'm just happy I got it up even though I'm not completely happy with it...**


	3. Threatened

The next day in class Jade couldn't help but glare at Cat some more. Cat had just finished singing yet another duet with Jade's boyfriend. At least the song wasn't a romantic one for once.

Cat looked up feeling the heat from someone's eyes on her and met Jade's stare. She immediately looked down. She couldn't look Jade in the eyes when she was angry with her. Cat heard her best friend's steps coming her way. She had to keep her eyes on Jade this time or she'd get even angrier.

"Hey Jade." Cat said in her small voice. "I liked your song at Karaoke Dokie." Cat tried to calm her down.

Jade had a wicked, mischievous smile on her face. "Why thank you Cat." Jade patted her friend on the back.

Cat felt a sigh of relief escape her lips. Knowing Jade, she would have planted a spider in her hair or a "kick me" sign on her back. But since Cat had known the feeling of both of those being put on her before, she knew there was nothing there. She just hoped Jade had nothing worse in store for later.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at Tori's house after school. No one had homework that day so they just watched TV and played with the new ping pong set Tori's parents had bought.<p>

For dinner Tori had just ordered everyone Chinese. They sat in the backyard around a big bonfire and listening to the latest pop songs on the radio. Everyone had a plate of pizza and a stick full of roasting marshmallows.

Robbie took a bite of his marshmallows and ended up with white goo around his face.

Tori looked up at him after hearing him groan. "Oh Robbie," She tried not to giggle and wiped his face with a napkin. "You know Rex has such a dirty mind. Don't let him catch you with white stuff on your face again, okay?" She winked.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, woman!" Rex yelled at Tori.

Everyone rolled their eyes in response.

"Shut up puppet," Tori said. "I didn't even invite you to come over."  
>Rex chuckled. "Yeah, but Robbie did. Ha ha!"<p>

Everyone rolled their eyes again with responses like, "Thanks Robbie." And "God, he's so stupid."

Jade was carving her and Beck's name into the pavement she was sitting on.

"Uh, Jade?" Tori hesitated. "You're kind of ruining my concrete."

Jade looked up at Tori. "And why should I care?" Jade turned to look at Cat who was sitting across from her. The fire was in the way, but she could see how nervous Cat was. "I know you can't see this Cat, but it says '_Jade_ and Beck', okay? '_**Jade**_." She said with extra emphasis on her name.

Cat shrunk back and nodded, threatened.

**A/N- Miss me guys?**


	4. Serial Killer

The next day at school Cat waited patiently on stage for Jade. They were supposed to be singing Serial Killer by Lana Del Rey together but Jade was late. Just as the teacher was about to tell Cat to go sit down, Jade walked in holding hands with Beck. Who knows what took them so long to get to class.

Beck didn't have this hour with them but he was always there to watch Jade's performances. He sat down in the chair in the front row as Jade walked up next to Cat and grabbed her mic.

Like every other time they sang together, Cat had the backing vocals. Jade motioned to Sinjin to start the track.

"Wish I may, wish I might, Find my one true love tonight. Do you think that he could be you?" Jade sang, pointing to Beck. "So I murder love in the night, watching them fall one by one they fight, do you think you'll, love me too, ooh, ooh?"

By the second verse Jade was all over Beck, practically giving him a lap dance in front of the entire class but by the second chorus, had gone back up on stage with Cat.

"Baby, I'm a sociopath," Jade sung.

"Sweet serial killer," Cat continued the lyrics.  
>"On the warpath,"<br>"'Cause I love you just a little too much. I love you just a little too much." Cat finished the verse eyes locking with Beck's.

* * *

><p>After school ended and Cat had gotten her backpack she was walking towards Tori's locker to walk out together like they always did. Cat squeaked in surprise as she was being pulled into the janitor's closet. She felt Beck's hands push her against the wall as he closed the door.<p>

Beck captured her lips in his and kissed her. The kiss was heated, passionate and somewhat desperate. Cat whimpered before pulling away.

"Beck…" Cat mumbled. "Tori will notice I'm not there."

Beck's lips moved to Cat's neck. "I know."

Cat stifled a moan as she plunged her fingers into his hair. Cat's hips grinded against his. "Beck, I have to go." Cat urged.

Beck turned away, abruptly. "Fine," He ran his fingers through his hair. "But come to my trailer tonight at eight, okay?"

Cat nodded and rushed out so Tori wouldn't be suspicious.

* * *

><p>Cat climbed the three stairs to the trailer, holding Beck's hand. As soon as the door was closed he scooped her up, kissing her. Cat giggled as he maneuvered them around the small, cramped space. Eventually, he plopped her down on the bed. Cat kicked off her flip flops as Beck slip off his leather jacket and let it fall to the floor.<p>

He pulled off Cat's dress and kissed her again, while one of his hands was running toward her inner thighs and the other cupping Cat's face. His hand moved back up toward the top of her red lace panties. His fingers trailed even farther down once past the edge of the fabric.

The hand that was once on her face left to unclasp her bra. After throwing the matching red lace bra into a corner, he kept his hand on her back, curving down until it rested on her hip.

He slipped one finger inside Cat slowly and began sliding in and out. Beck's thumb rubbed against her clit, making Cat buck her hips and whine. He added another finger and kept the motion going, but faster.

As soft moans began to escape Cat's lips, he pulled out. Cat whimpered from the loss and looked up at Beck. He only kissed her lips and began kissing down her body. Once at the top of the lace, he took the panties in his teeth and pulled them off.

"Beck…" Cat whined.

Beck smirked looking up at her. Beck's lips were on Cat's inner thigh and made their way toward her center.

Cat gasped when she felt his tongue against her. His tongue was tracing her lips before pushing its way in and finding her clit. Cat's hips bucked as his tongue swirled and lapped against her. His tongue played at her entrance before making its way back up and sucking gently on her clit.

Beck knew she was close. He kept it up until her head lolled back and her back arched, still sucking gently as she had her orgasm.


End file.
